iPod Drabble Challenge 2
by gallifrey-gurl
Summary: Another go at an iPod Drabble Challenge. Rated T for adult-ish themes... but it's nothing more than what happens in the show.


**iPod Challenge No.2**

Rules: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a story based on what the song indicates

**Takes place between **_**Cold Blood**_** and **_**The Lodger**_

**Featuring 11****th**** Doctor and Amy**

**Lonely Girl – P!nk**

Amy and the Doctor leant against the console. Amy looked into the Doctor's eyes, "I can remember the very first time I cried."

The Doctor didn't know what to do, or say, "Just think about all the best times. Wipe your eyes and bury the pain inside."

"I just stared at the crack in my wall, waiting for the voices to come to an end. I curled up under my bed, waiting for you to return."

"The voices continued? What did they say? I don't you even know who you are. I don't even know what you have."

"I became so tired. I had so many rings around my eyes. And when you came back, I thought this was my one chance, but you disappeared again. I was left with nothing"

"And nothing is ever enough, is it?"

"No, it's never enough for what it may seem."

"So, was life good to you or was it bad? Tell a tale for me."

"I was a lonely girl Doctor. But you made all my dreams come true." She smiled at him and the Doctor hugged her close.

**Picture Frames – Georgia Fair**

"Tell me about your past Doctor," said Amy.

"My past. Umm," what should he tell her? "Well there were a few girls on the side of the road and I picked them up and away we would go. It was simple times in my life."

"Sounds exotic," teased Amy.

"I had a daughter, Jenny, and I wanted to take her with me. I tried to change the things people had learned and learned to hate. I wanted to take her away from the town she grew up in. It didn't work."

"Sounds like you were close."

"I only knew her for less than a day. She gave her life; for me." Amy stared at the Doctor, he had a daughter.

**And I am telling you I'm not going – Glee Cast (Amber Riley)**

"And what about you," asked the Doctor, "When am I going to have to stop living without you?"

"I want to stay with you forever Doctor. You're gonna love me around. I'm telling you I'm not going."

"Chill, I was joking, but you do know that we're not part of the same time."

"But throughout time, we've had so much to share. There's no way I'm going to live without you."

"I know, I'll take you to all the mountains the rivers in the universe, to look upon what is and what will be."

"Thanks Doctor, you're the best man I'll ever know. This is better than being free."

"I'm sure I'll love you here in the TARDIS."

"Love me, Doctor."

**Something Kinda Oooh – Girls Aloud**

"Amy, you shouldn't," whispered the Doctor.

"But something inside of me wants some part of you. I've been watching what you do," said Amy seductively.

"Isn't that stalking?"

"I want to know your name."

"The Doctor. If you want to handle me, you know you've got to keep up."

"I've got to heat it up," thought Amy, then said "Oh boy, I got to tell you how I feel."

The Doctor looked up, frustrated. He thought, "Should have known her plan of attack when she called me baby." Amy moved looked down shyly. The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder, "This is unprecedented Amy. You'll find someone, one day."

**Mr. Watson – Ke$ha**

"I have always loved history classes," said Amy.

"I'm not surprised. If you can handle travelling in time –"

"I won't tell a soul what we're gonna do," interrupted Amy she then fluttered her eyes, "Teacher, teacher, whatcha gonna do?" She bit her lip, "You have so much power, so much authority. You know it's a fantasy of mine, so lets not waste time."

"We have the whole of creation! The whole of time. I think we can wait!" said the Doctor trying to stop her.

**Catch me while I'm sleeping – P!nk**

Amy went closer to the Doctor. What should he do?

"No, Amy, stop," said the Doctor.

"I'm trying not to listen, Doctor," she said, now her face was centimetres from his.

"Why do you always believe that I could ever give you what you needed?"

"I guess this is all a dream to me anyway. Me, and my Raggedy Doctor."

"I'll catch you while you're sleeping, but I can't do more than that."

"It's a lonely place for me Doctor. It must get lonely for you too."

"Amy I know people are always falling in and out of love. It can be pretty painful."

"Then tell me what the use of love is? Doctor?"

"You have to stop this with me. It can never work. I'm sorry but it won't."

**Blah Blah – Kate Miller-Heidke**

The Doctor kept on talking. Amy tried to look interested.

"Just shut up," she thought, "He is always giving me lectures whenever I feel lonely enough to snuggle up to him.

"He always seemed to want to try and lecture me and try to make me change. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah is all he ever says. He's like a machine gun loaded with opinions. I know he's just trying to be nice but really, he is just cornering me. Was he not listening to me earlier? Although he has a way with words when it comes to aliens, when it comes to relationships, I just wish he wouldn't speak.

"He must have a list in his head to speak for that long each time. Ooh, do I look like I'm paying attention? Well he keeps talking to me, so I guess I am."

**Eventually – P!nk**

The Doctor looked Amy over, was she paying attention? Did she know what he was getting at?

"Am I just an opportunity for her?" he thought, "I know this life gets lonely when everybody wants something. They'll get it all eventually. I'm always surrounded by familiar faces with special names. None of them really know me or want to share my pain.

"When all is done, and the glitter fades away, I'll be drinking their poison because they would have told me its wine; shame on them if they fool me once, shame on me if they fool me twice. What good am I to them if I can't be broken? Thank god I can talk and think separately; otherwise this would get extremely boring."

**Mobile – Avril Lavigne**

That night the Doctor and Amy talked about that day's events.

"I want to go home again," Amy said, "I want to pack up and say goodbye to all my friends. My life is changing, every time I turn around."

"You want to start a new life?"

"Yes, right here in the TARDIS. I want to wake up to something new every day, instead of waking up to another TV guide. I spin around with mixed feelings, crazy and wild at home. Sometimes I want to scream out loud."

"Does it really get you down so much?"

"No, it's just I can't imagine a life without you, and knowing that you have lost so many companions, I want to spend as many days with you, before you lose me."

**Bottom of the Ocean – Miley Cyrus**

"Ok then," smiled the Doctor, "We haven't travelled to the past in a while."

"Sounds good," replied Amy, "Well anywhere is better then the bottom of the ocean!"

"That was once!" defended the Doctor. The Doctor then smiled at he set the TARDIS co-ordinates.

Amy watched the Doctor work, the remembered that the night before she had had a dream of a man, a strange man, with a big nose. "Doctor last night I had a dream," she said, "I dreamt of this man. He was nice to me. I don't know who he was, but Doctor you have to know that you'll be good enough for me. You don't have to tell me you love me."

The Doctor looked at Amy. She still didn't know. "Amy ..."

**Here Comes The... – Butch Walker ft. P!nk**

"Amy," the Doctor started, "Amy the more you think about this, the more heartache you'll have. It's best to leave it. I know it'll be the hardest thing you ever known but, you've gotta try."

"I know you got a bad feeling about all this. I can't say anything that could ever mean enough. I'm sorry," Amy said.

"It's ok. We should figure some things out. Some people find happiness and some people are happy to find love. We have to find you both, but you won't find love here."

"All I wanted to do, Doctor was to do what you wanted, but this is a bit too much. So here comes the heartache."

**Never Gonna Happen – Lily Allen**

Later in the evening the Doctor sat on his bed, reviewing his speech to Amy for the next day.

"How on Earth could I be any more obvious," he thought, "It never really did, and it's never gonna happen between the two of us. It makes me really sad when I see how desperate she is, it just makes it harder. I know that she still loves me, but I really don't understand what she's chasing after."

**Money money – Dizzee Rascal**

Amy sat on her bed, reminiscing about her past on Earth, "On earth it's all about money. When I was a kiss-o-gram it was all about money, but my heart wasn't in the job. It was all money, money, money, boys, boys, cash, cash! That's all it was about. Here in the TARDIS, and with the Doctor, it at least gave my life meaning. I didn't have to act like I did in my job, I could be myself."

**Other side of the door – Taylor Swift**

Amy went the Doctor's room. They needed to talk. She stood there on the other side of his door. He might say that it's over but Amy could see that he would wait in the rain for her; he would save her life a thousand times. His pride hid his feelings from his mind, but Amy knew that when the time was right he would chase after her screaming, "I'm in love with you!" There would be nothing he can say to hide the meaning of his actions; with his face and his beautiful eyes, their conversations with the little white lies, when he carried her up the stairs of the TARDIS. Amy could see what his actions meant, and knew, that he knew, that she needed him.

**Far From Over – Frank Stallone**

The Doctor opened the door. He knew Amy was standing there. He got straight to the point, "This is the end, I've made my choice and now your chance is over."

"Dammit! I thought I was in," thought Amy.

"You put me down and say we're going nowhere. Save me darling," Amy said.

"Give me something, promise me that you know what I mean. You'll meet the right person one day."

"Save me darling," said Amy, thinking "I am down but I am far from over." Amy then said to the Doctor, "You're my superhero Doctor. I've spent all my life reading about Superman, Spiderman, Batman –"

"I've met batman, lovely fellow," interrupted the Doctor.

"I'm just saying Doctor, I know it's over; I promise it over. But our trips together are far from over."


End file.
